The Werewolf and the Werecat
by Starr2
Summary: A new fifth year transfers to Hogwarts and she has a big secret. When Kayla Parker (my own character) finds out what will happen? And what will happen when the new girl finds out Kayla is a werewolf? And just what does Remus Lupin have to do with all t
1. Meeting Nicole

The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
By: Starr  
  
Disclaimer: Everything in this story belongs to J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers except for Kayla and Nicole - they're my characters I made up. Anything besides those two characters is NOT mine.  
  
This is a fifth year AU story.  
  
********************  
  
Kayla Parker was your usual fifth year Gryffindor. She had very thick dark brown hair that was just past shoulder length and sparkling amber eyes that seemed to light up when she smiled. She was of medium height, probably around five foot three. Kayla had tan skin with no freckles.  
  
Kayla was quiet and usually kept to herself. It wasn't that she was shy. Any member of her family could testify that at home she was usually loud and outgoing. But at school, it was a different story. She was too afraid to make any close friends, for fear they would find out her secret - she was a werewolf. And for that reason she did not become too close to others. If someone was to find out, she would certainly have to switch schools. Her classmates' parents would certainly not want their children attending school with a werewolf.  
  
After what seemed like a very short summer she was sitting with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the sorting to begin. They could be considered some of her closest friends at Hogwarts. That is, she usually sat with them and listened to their incessant talk about boys, makeup, and Divination. Lavender and Parvati had just gone into a conversation about Divination when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall led in the first years.  
  
There were about twenty-five or thirty of them, all looking around in wonder and amazement at the vast hall before them. Kayla saw one mousy haired little girl tug anxiously on the sleeve of the small blonde beside her, gesturing toward the ceiling of the Great Hall. She had no doubt they were discussing the enchanted ceiling, which was currently dark and starry.  
  
However, one girl in particular seemed to stick out among the crowd. She was too tall to be only eleven. In fact, she looked an inch or so taller than Kayla herself. She had slightly wavy light brown hair that came nearly half-way down her back. Her amber eyes were gazing around the hall, surveying the hundreds of kids before her, her gaze then lingering on the head table before her. She was a fairly pretty girl, but had a tomboyish look to her as well.  
  
"Look at that girl, she doesn't look like a first year to me," whispered Lavender.  
  
"Maybe she's a transfer student," Kayla suggested.  
  
Kayla's guess was proved to be right when, after all the other kids were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"If I could have your attention, please. This is Nicole Thomas, a fifth year transfer from Salem Academy of Magic, which is a magical school in America. She will hopefully be spending the remainder of her schooling here at Hogwarts. I hope that whatever house she is in will make her feel welcome," said Dumbledore.  
  
Nicole stepped forward and took a seat on the small stool. Professor McGonagall placed the tattered old hat on Nicole's head. There was a slight pause, and Kayla knew the hat was talking to Nicole, discussing where to put her. Then,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR," the Sorting Hat yelled.  
  
The Gryffindor table burst into applause and Dumbledore flicked his wand and food appeared on the tables. Nicole came over and sat next to Kayla at the end of the table.  
  
"Hi, Nicole, I'm Kayla and this is Lavender and Parvati," Kayla said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Why did you transfer here?" questioned Parvati as they began to fill their plates will food.  
  
"Well, things didn't work out at Salem, and this was where my parents went to school, so they decided I should give Hogwarts a try."  
  
"If it was me, I would go to Beauxbatons," Parvati said.  
  
"Why?" Kayla wondered.  
  
"French boys, duh!"  
  
Both Kayla and Nicole rolled their eyes and Lavender just nodded in agreement.  
  
"So, what's the scoop? What should I know about Hogwarts?" Nicole asked, changing the subject.  
  
The girls told Kayla about their teachers and classes. They warned her of Snape and Peeves, and told her about Hagrid's violent tendancies, but gentle nature. She was warned about Mrs. Norris and Filch, and told of Dumbledore's strange habits and McGonagall's strictness. Then the tables turned and Nicole began to talk of her life in America. Nicole was explaining American slang when Dumbledore stood up and called for quiet.  
  
"Just a few start of term notices. The forbidden forest is, of course, forbidden to all students. Also, Professor Snape will be substituting for Defense Against the Dark Arts until your regular professor can come. I am very happy to say Professor Lupin will be teaching this year. You may remember him from two years ago. Unfortunately, he is busy and may not be able to teach for a few weeks. Now, I suggest you all go to bed because it looks very bad to fall asleep in class on the first day. I should know - I've done it!" Dumbledore said.  
  
And with that in mind the students began making their way to their dormitories.  
  
******************  
  
Up in their dormitories the fifth year girls were all getting ready for bed. Parvati and Lavander were both carefully brushing their hair and going through their nightly beauty regimens. The rest of the girls were just running brushes through their hair to get out the tangles, washing up, and changing clothes.  
  
Nicole headed for the bathroom that adjoined their dorm, Kayla right behind her. Nicole reached for the bathroom door, then drew her hand back as if she'd been burned. Kayla, who was now standing next to her, gave her a confused look. It was just an ordinary gold doorknob.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kayla.  
  
"Nothing," Nicole said quickly.  
  
~There's something odd about her.~ Kayla thought, as she filed into the bathroom behind her. As they washed and brushed their teeth, she noticed that Nicole didn't touch the gold faucets with her bare hands. She always used a washcloth to turn on or turn off the water.  
  
An hour later all of the girls were in bed and everyone was asleep except for Kayla, who was still thinking about the incident with Nicole and trying to come up with a plausible explanation for her. Maybe she was one of the extra-clean people who didn't like to touch faucets for fear of germs. Maybe she was allergic to gold and would break out in a rash or something if she touched it.  
  
~Is it even possible to be allergic to gold?~ Kayla wondered.  
  
Being a werewolf, she was allergic to silver. If she even touched it it would burn her skin. That was why the faucets in the girls bathroom had gold faucets - so she wouldn't burn herself. However, she had never heard anything about gold allergies.  
  
~ I know she's hiding something. I've just got to find out what.~ thought Kayla.  
  
With that thought in mind, she rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
******************  
  
So what did you think? I'm new at writing Harry Potter fanfiction, so go easy on me. Please, please, please, please review, but please don't flame me.  
  
I could find almost nothing about werecats on the internet so anything I write about them I probably read on the internet or I made it up, so be forewarned. Also, Remus Lupin will probably play a big part in this story, so that's why it's posted with him as a main character! Hope you liked it!  
  
01/24/04 - I went back and rewrote parts of this chapter and put in sections because I didn't like the way it was written. I wanted to give a little more depth to the characters. However, when I upload it something is messed up with the indentations of the paragraphs - they show up on my screen, but some don't when I upload it and I have no idea why. Also, Parvati and Lavender aren't going to be total airheads in my story, they just have their moments.  
  
Please review, you guys. This is my favorite story of all those I'm writing and reviews really motivate me! BTW, this isn't a Mary-Sue type story, although the beginning can be misleading, what with the transfer- student thing and all. In the later chapters you will begin to see that neither Kayla or Nicole is perfect. So now, review! (Please?)  
  
P.S. If you're still reading this author's note, you get a hug!  
  
~Starr~ 


	2. First Day of Classes

Author's Note:  
  
I actually got reviews! Thanks to all you who reviewed:  
  
Epiphanies: Sorry about the name. I'm glad you like it, I didn't think anyone would!  
  
SpacyRicochet: Thanks so much for pointing that out. I haven't got my friend to proofread this yet, so I apologize in advance for any other mistakes. Thanks for the advice! I don't know what happened to the format of the story, it was doubled spaced. I'll go back and try to fix it.  
  
Lizzie14: No, you're right. Werewolves are allergic to silver. Nicole isn't a werewolf, but Kayla is. The thing with the gold will be explained soon.  
  
By the way, if anyone knows anything about werecats could you please tell me in a review or something? It would be a really big help!  
  
*******************  
  
The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By: Starr  
  
The next day Nicole and Kayla walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. The ceiling of the Great Hall showed a bright, sunny day outside, as if in honor of the first day back. The hall was buzzing with noise. Most of the school was already eating. Everyone was talking about classes and in particular about Professor Snape filling in for Defense Against the Dark Arts. The girls took seats in the middle of the table by Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.  
  
"Can you believe it!" moaned Ron. "How can they let him teach DADA! He'd just love the chance to kill one of us."  
  
At that thought, Neville went very pale and made a high-pitched squeaking noise.  
  
"Oh, really, grow up! Snape hates us, but he's not going to kill us for goodness sakes," cried Hermione.  
  
"Mione, how can you say that! He's a slimy, greasy-" Ron was cut off, however, from a voice coming from behind them.  
  
"I'm sorry you feel that way Mr. Weasley. Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
The kids all looked up to see Professor Snape standing behind Ron.  
  
"Miss Thomas, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office." Snape said icily.  
  
And with that he stalked off, his long black robes billowing behind him, reminiscent of a huge bat.  
  
"Are you in trouble already?" Ron asked Nicole.  
  
"It's probably about some paperwork I have to fill out or my schedule or something," Nicole replied, tucking her longish brown hair behind her ears and standing up. She grabbed her bag and headed out of the hall. Kayla watched her go, giving her a puzzled expression.  
  
"Something's up with her." Kayla said.  
  
"You heard her, it's probably nothing." Neville said, glancing up from his cereal.  
  
"No, it's not just that. She acts like she's hiding something and I want to know what it is."  
  
Harry looked up from his breakfast.  
  
"Kayla, you're probably just imagining things. Stop worrying so much." Harry said.  
  
Just then McGonagall came bustling down the Gryffindor table passing out the fifth year's schedules. Everyone's faces fell when they saw they had DADA followed by Potions. Ron began to moan and Neville looked like he was going to cry. Harry put his head down on his arms and groaned, while Hermione just sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Could this day get any worse?" Ron asked.  
  
As if on cue, Errol, Ron's owl flew down to give him a letter, but not before pooping on his head and landing in his cereal. Ron just groaned and put his head down on the table while everyone else laughed.  
  
****************  
  
An hour later the fifth years were in DADA class waiting for Professor Snape. Nicole had already returned from Dumbledore's office, but would give no explanation as why he had wanted to see her. As Ron was begging her yet again for information the door flew open and Snape walked in, his face expressionless and his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Open your books to page 452. Today we will be starting a unit on werecreatures. Your assignment is to writes a foot of notes on werewolves to be turned in at the end of class. There is to be no talking. If I hear any conversations the perpetrator will be scrubbing the dungeons tonight. You may begin." Professor Snape sneered.  
  
Kayla, however, wasn't listening to him. Instead, she was watching Nicole. At the mention of werecreatures Nicole's amber eyes had shot up and she was watching Snape uneasily. Finally, she got out her book to begin the assignment. Kayla gave her one more glance before following suit.  
  
She was silently fuming at Snape. She knew he had probably picked the topic just to irk her and make her feel uncomfortable. Then why did it bother Kayla? She glanced over at her new friend. Nicole was staring blankly at the page on ways to kill werecreatures, her expression unreadable.  
  
~That's odd.~  
  
***************  
  
That evening after classes Kayla went up to the library. She had a hunch about what Nicole was hiding, but she wasn't sure. She was hoping that she could find a book that would confirm her suspicions. She walked into the library and headed over to the DADA books. Kayla pulled a few volumes down off the shelf and carried them to a table in the back of the room.  
  
The library was nearly empty, so no one noticed as Kayla searched the indexes of the books. She tossed several of the volumes aside before she apparently found what she was looking for. Kayla flipped through the pages of the book, stopping on a page near the middle. As she read it her eyes got wide.  
  
"No way," she said. "I can't believe it."  
  
And with that Nicole jumped up and ran out of the library.  
  
"No running!" Madam Pince yelled after her, looking up from her thick novel. However, Kayla paid her no heed. She ran as fast as she could up to Dumbledore's office.  
  
**************  
  
Please review, but please don't flame me. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter! In the next chapter we will find out Nicole's secret (I left out what Kayla was looking at on purpose) and Kayla will confront her about it.  
  
~Starr~ 


	3. Finding Out

Chapter 3 - The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
By: Starr  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Kayla and Nicole, everything else is NOT mine.  
  
*******************  
  
Kayla stopped in front of Dumbledore's office, panting. She leaned against the stone wall outside, catching her breath from her run.  
  
~Does he know?~ she wondered, turning to enter the revolving staircase  
  
Then Kayla realized that she had no idea what the password was. She knew it was most likely some muggle candy because it had been Snickers the last time she had been sent to see him.  
  
"Starbursts?" she guessed. "Reese's Pieces? Milky Way? Skittles? Twix?"  
  
At her last guess the gargoyle jumped aside to allow her to ascend the revolving staircase. She shakily climbed onto the bottom step and let it carry her up. She nervously wound a few strands of hair around her finger. Some of the shock was wearing off and she was beginning to realize she had no idea what to say to Dumbledore. You just don't come out and ask if your dorm mate is a dark creature.  
  
She didn't have any more time to think about it, though. She was soon standing in front of the huge oak door to Dumbledore's office. There was no turning back now. She tentatively knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Dumbledore called cheerfully.  
  
Kayla quietly opened the door and walked into the office. She had been in there several times before, but it always amazed her. Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, chirped at her from his perch. The many portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses smiled down at her from the walls, some calling out greetings. Dumbledore himself was sitting at his huge oak desk, drinking tea and eating lemon drops.  
  
"How nice to see you Miss Parker. Please have a seat. Would you like some tea? A lemon drop perhaps?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No thank you, sir." Kayla said, settling herself in an armchair across from Dumbledore.  
  
"What brings you here today, Kayla?" questioned Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, it's about the new transfer student, Nicole." Kayla said. "She was acting strangely last night, when she went to touch the doorknob to the bathroom she drew her hand back like it was burned or something. And today in class, she got the strangest look on her face when Professor Snape told us we were going to study werecreatures." Nicole said. She paused and glanced up at Dumbledore.  
  
"Please continue." He said mildly.  
  
"Well, this afternoon after class I went to the library. I looked up gold in some DADA books and one of them said something in the index about it. When I found the page it was mentioned on it was in a section about werecats. The book said they were allergic to gold, like werewolves are allergic to silver. What's a werecat? The book didn't really say anything else about them. Is Nicole a werecat?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. "You are certainly clever, Miss Parker. Yes, Nicole is most certainly a werecat."  
  
Kayla's eyes widened. "What does that mean? Is a werecat anything like a werewolf?"  
  
"Yes and no. I know you know a lot about werewolves, being one yourself and all. Werecats are a little different. They only transform on new moons and blue moons. Obviously, they don't change into wolves, but large cats, usually resembling tigers, but some resemble other big cats, like lions. Werecats are allergic to gold, like the book said. Otherwise they are much the same as werewolves. For example, it is also painful for the to transform, like it's painful for werewolves to transform." He explained.  
  
"How did Nicole become a werecat?" Kayla asked.  
  
"She was bitten, like yourself. I'm not at liberty to tell you the details, though." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can I tell Nicole I know?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Yes, and I fact I hope you do. I think you two will be able to relate to each other and maybe become friends. However, you must not tell anyone else about her. She will tell them if she wants them to know. The teacher know of course, and Madam Pomfrey, but no one else must find out. Also, you will need to explain to her that you're a werewolf." Dumbledore said.  
  
"I'm amazed at your cleverness, Miss Parker. I was worried you might figure out Nicole's secret, but I had no idea it would take scarcely over twenty-four hours. Look at the time! I have a meeting to attend with Professor McGonagall. If you would be so kind as to return to your dormitory?"  
  
Kayla nodded numbly. She told Dumbledore good-bye, then headed to Gryffindor tower in search of Nicole.  
  
******************  
  
Nicole was lying on her bed in the dormitory doing her Potions essay. She had changed out of her school robes and into a pair of muggle jeans and purple long-sleeved T-shirt. She yawned and shut her book, intending to finish the rest of her essay later.  
  
Just then Kayla came into the room. Her face was flushed, as though she had recently been running, and she had a peculiar look on her face - a mixture of worry, excitement, and something Nicole couldn't quite place.  
  
"Nicole I need to talk to you in private. It's very important." Kayla said.  
  
Nicole shrugged. "Okay." Nicole shut the dormitory door, since they were the only two in there, and then put a Silencing Charm on the room.  
  
The two girls sat down together on Nicole's bed, shoving her books and papers to the floor. Nicole lay down on the bed, propping herself up with one arm. Kayla sat uneasily on the edge, looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"What's up?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Nicole, I know your secret." Kayla said.  
  
"What secret? I don't know what you're talking about," Nicole laughed, her amber eyes glinting.  
  
"I know that you're a werecat." Kayla said.  
  
The response was immediate. Nicole bolted upright so fast Kayla could feel a slight breeze. Her eyes got a frantic look in them.  
  
"What?! Who told you? I can explain! Please, don't tell anyone! I'm happy here, I don't want to have to change schools again!" cried Nicole.  
  
"Wait, hold on a minute. Nobody told me, I figured it out on my own and Dumbledore confirmed it. And I won't turn you in as long as you don't turn me in." said Kayla. Nicole looked both relived and confused.  
  
"What do you mean as long as I don't turn you in?" asked Nicole.  
  
"You're not the only one with a secret, ya know. I'm a werewolf, I was bitten when I was eight." Kayla explained.  
  
"Wow, this is a big shock. What else did Dumbledore tell you?" asked Nicole.  
  
"Just that you were bitten by a werecat and he told me what a werecat was, I'd never heard of one before." Explained Nicole.  
  
"Well, we're really rare. I've only met one, and that was when I was bitten. Do you want to hear the story?"  
  
Kayla nodded, so Nicole continued.  
  
"Well it all started when I was nine . . . . ." Nicole said  
  
****************  
  
Flashback  
  
A nine year old Nicole was playing on the trampoline in her backyard. She had begged her mom for just five more minutes and her mother had consented. She giggled as she bounced higher and higher, her brown ponytail swishing behind her with each leap.  
  
"Nikki, time to come in!" yelled her mom.  
  
"I'm coming, Mommy!" she yelled back, sliding off the trampoline. Nicole sat on the ground and pulled on her sandals. It was a hot night in late June. It was fairly dark because there was no moon out. Nicole loved nights like this. Nice and warm.  
  
She finished putting her shoes on and stood up. She started toward the house, but turned around when she heard a growl. It was coming from trees behind their backyard. She immediately thought of her tabby cat. He must still be out. She had better put him in the house.  
  
~I thought Mom put Sunny inside~ she thought.  
  
However, the shape emerging from the trees was way too big to be the family's kitten. Nicole gasped as she realized it was some kind of big cat. A tiger maybe? But, it couldn't be a tiger. It was way to massive, and it was a shining silver color with inky black stripes. Huge teeth were bared menacingly. It began to run toward her. She screamed and began to run towards the house, trying to escape the monster.  
  
However, her little legs were no match for the huge cat's. She stumbled over a stray tree branch and sprawled onto grass. It jumped on her back, scratching her and sinking its huge teeth into her tiny arm. It bit at her, tearing at her skin.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy, help!" she screamed.  
  
The back door flew open.  
  
"Nikki!" her Mom screamed. Nicole heard her Dad run out of the house.  
  
"Stupefy!" she heard her father yell. She heard the sounds of people running toward her.  
  
That was the last thing Nicole heard before she passed out.  
  
End Flashback ******************  
  
"The next thing I remember is waking up in my room. My parents were crying and when I asked them what happened they said a werecat had bitten me and that the doctor said now I was one, too. I didn't know what that meant at the time. I figures it out at the next new moon, too." Nicole said, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"That sounds like what happened to me except it was a wolf in the forest." Kayla agreed.  
  
****************  
  
Flashback  
  
Eight year old Kayla grinned as she ran through the Forbidden Forest. Her parents were visiting her older cousin up at Hogwarts. She had given them the slip in the Great Hall and wandered off to go exploring. She loved nature and was known to disappear and go off to investigate the world around her.  
  
She loved the forest. It was so big with so many places to explore. A full moon was shining in the sky, giving her plenty of light to see by. She climbed trees and used logs as balance beams. She investigated clearings and even found a turtle in a hollowed out log. After a half an hour she decided it was almost time to go in. Her parents had no doubt realized she was gone by then and if she didn't reappear soon she would be in huge trouble. Suddenly she heard a low growl behind her. She turned around and there it was - a werewolf.  
  
She stood rooted to the ground, too shocked to run. The wolf was scarcely five feet away, showing its sharp yellow fangs, its bright amber eyes eyeing her hungrily. All she could do was shriek in terror.  
  
It jumped onto her, sinking long teeth and huge claws into her  
flesh. It's brutal attack lasted only for a few minutes. Eventually  
she passed out. Something must have scared the wolf off because it  
left her there. It was long gone when her parents and Dumbledore  
found her half an hour later.  
  
**************  
  
"I never found out who bit me." Kayla said.  
  
"Neither did I," said Nicole. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.  
  
"I guess we should stick together, you know, since we're the only werecreatures at Hogwart's." said Kayla.  
  
"I think so, too," said Nicole.  
  
"I just wish I know who bit me. It's not that I'm all that mad at them. I understand they couldn't control it. I just hate not knowing."  
  
"Me too. I-"  
  
But Nicole was cut off by a loud knocking at the door.  
  
"Hey, let us in," Lavender yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
"We need our Divination books," Parvati added.  
  
The two girls smiled at each other and hugged. Nicole got up, unlocked the door and removed the Silencing Charm. The two girls got into their beds and soon they were both fast asleep.  
  
***************  
  
I hope you liked it! I know it was kind of confusing. The next chapter will be up later this weekend! Please review, but don't flame!  
  
By the way, I made up all the facts about werecats. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please say so in a review. Thanks!  
  
01/24/04 - I redid parts of this chapter as well to try and make it more realistic. I'm still not happy with it, so be forewarned that it may be rewritten again in the future.  
  
~Starr~ 


	4. Professor Lupin

Chapter 4 - The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
By: Starr  
  
******************  
  
The next week or so was relatively uneventful. The girls were both swamped with schoolwork, as the teachers were preparing them for their OWL's. The Weasley twins were even taking bets on who would be the first fifth year to have a mental breakdown.  
  
On the next Monday morning Nicole woke with a feeling of dread in pit of her stomach. She sighed an got out of bed, pulling on her bathrobe and stumbling into the bathroom all the fifth year girls shared. She yawned and ran her fingers through her disheveled brown hair.  
  
"You look terrible," Kayla said. Kayla looked wide awake and was standing at the counter brushing her teeth.  
  
"The new moon is tonight. I have to transform in the Shrieking Shack." Explained Nicole.  
  
Nicole stepped into the shower. She took off her clothes and threw them over the top of the stall.  
  
"Kayla, will you take those into the other room for me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get the others up anyway. Just don't fall asleep and drown in there." Kayla called.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," groaned Nicole.  
  
**************  
  
The day went by very slowly for Nicole. Potions went terribly. Neville blew up his cauldron, splashing the entire class with a potion that was supposed to heal burns. It was apparent that it was not brewed correctly when everyone got colored spots all over their bodies and the entire class had to go to the Hospital Wing.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey released her after lunch her luck was no better. In Tranfiguration the cat she and Kayla were trying to vanish somehow got turned into a hamster. In History of Magic she fell asleep, and to top it all off she still had to see Madam Pomfrey for her potion (like the Wolfsbane potion but for werecats).  
  
She eventually managed to relax for a few minutes in her dormitory before she had to head for the Whomping Willow. Nicole fell asleep and the next thing she knew Kayla was shaking her.  
  
"Nikki, wake up. The sun's going to set soon." Kayla said gently.  
  
Nicole groaned as Kayla grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"See you in the morning," said Kayla. She gave her a quick hug. Then Nicole headed down the stairs and out of the Common Room through the portrait hole, ready for a long night in the Shrieking Shack.  
  
******************  
  
Two days later the girls were eating breakfast in the Great Hall. It was a beautiful day without a cloud in the sky. Nicole was pretty much recovered from her transformation and was back to her usual cheerful self. Suddenly, Neville rushed over to their end of the table.  
  
"Have you heard?" he asked excitedly.  
  
"Heard what?" asked a very puzzled Nicole. She gave Neville a quizzical look as she reached for some more pumpkin juice.  
  
"Professor Lupin was able to come back early! That means we don't have DADA with Snape anymore!" with that said, an overjoyed Neville rushed off to tell the rest of the Gryffindors the good news.  
  
Needless to say, most off the class was very happy by the time they arrived for their first DADA lesson with Professor Lupin. Once everyone had taken their seats Professor Lupin walked in.  
  
"Everyone here?" he asked, looking around the room. "Good! Well, lets get started. Today we will be discussing basic defensive spells. Everyone split into groups and we will begin."  
  
The rest of the lesson was spent reviewing spells they had learned in previous years and practicing them with their partners. The class went by fairly uneventfully with only a few minor mishaps. Professor Lupin let them out a few minutes early for their Herbology class, saying that he had to speak to the headmaster.  
  
After the kids had left Remus headed up to Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore said he had something very important to discuss with him. Remus sighed. Somehow he doubted Dumbledore had good news.  
  
******************  
  
Next Chapter: Remus receives some surprising news.  
  
I didn't write Nicole's transformation because I'm not really good at scenes like that. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me!  
  
Please review you guys! The more reviews, the faster I'll post. No flames please!!  
  
~Starr~ 


	5. Memories

Chapter 5 - The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
By: Starr  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kayla, Nicole, and maybe the plot. Everything else is the creation of J.K. Rowling. Sadly, she owns Remus, too.  
  
Author's Note: I have not proofread this yet, so read at your own risk, LOL! There will be a little bit of bloodshed in this chapter, but nothing major. In this chapter you will find out something major about Remus's past.  
  
******************  
  
"Remus, my boy, come have a seat!" Albus greeted him.  
  
"Albus, what's wrong? What do you have to tell me?" Remus asked, settling into a plush crimson chair in front of the fire. Albus took a seat next to him, surveying him with his ancient blue eyes.  
  
"Well, it concerns Miss Parker. She started school here last year. She was home schooled before that, so you didn't know have her last time you taught. Tell me, did you recognize her."  
  
"No, should I? I thought you said I hadn't taught her before." Remus said.  
  
"That's true, but you've seen her somewhere else. Think back, Remus. It's been quite a few years. About six, in fact."  
  
Remus studied the dancing flames in front of him, trying to think where he might have met the girl before. Various places and times crossed his mind, each as unlikely as the next. Finally, he looked up at Albus hopelessly.  
  
"You don't remember? Well, here's a hint. Does November 4, 1997 bring back any memories?"  
  
Remus just stared at him, his mouth agape.  
  
******************  
  
Cut to that evening, Gryffindor Tower  
  
Kayla lay on her back on her bed, staring up at the hangings of her four-poster. She was alone in the room, and it was fairly dark with only a few candles lit. She gazed off into space, thinking.  
  
~I wonder who bit me. Were they a man or a woman? Or even a girl or a boy? Are they nice or a jerk? Are they still alive? Where do they live?~ she mused. She wished she could just met them, even once. It would give her a lot of closure about that night. She sighed as she continued to imagine the person who bit her.  
  
Kayla wondered what to call that person anyway. She knew if someone turned you into a vampire they were your sire, but what if someone turned you into a werewolf. Did that make them your alpha wolf or something?  
  
******************  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
Remus paced around his quarters, nearly hysterical.  
  
"This is not happening, this is not happening," he muttered frantically.  
  
He did indeed, remember the night of November 4, 1997. After he and Dumbledore had finished talking he had fled to the safety of his rooms, where he continued to ponder the effects of that horrific night. Even now, six years later, the events of that night still haunted him. He still had nightmares about what he had done, still awoke many nights in a cold sweat. Not that it had been all his fault. But still the guilt lingered. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that night that forever changed his life, and the life of one other.  
  
It was nearing sunset, a full moon was about to rise in the sky. He was staying in Hogsmeade and Dumbledore was allowing him to transform in either the forest or Shrieking Shack on full moons. Tonight he had chosen the forest, hoping that the acres of land to explore would curb the wolf' violent tendancies.  
  
The first rays of moonlight broke through the thick canopy above and he doubled over in pain. He felt fur sprout all over his body. His nose became a snout while his amber eyes seemed to glow supernaturally. His hands and feet became paws, muscles and bones realigned. Remus could now feel a tail growing as he screamed in agony, his mind clouding as the wolf took control. The screams turned to howls as the transformation was completed and he stood there in wolf form.  
  
Remus took off among the trees. The had great fun playing in the underbrush and chasing smaller animals. The wolf was enjoying himself immensely. It was nearing midnight went he smelled it. Blood. Human blood. There was a human nearby.  
  
The wolf shot off through the trees, nearing the clearing where the human stood. He crouched in the thick bushes, waiting for the right moment to attack. She was standing very close to him, giggling about something. He slowly approached, growling menacingly. She turned around and spotted him. The wolf ignored her screams of terror, pouncing on her, attacking her.  
  
He tasted blood in his mouth. The girl's blood. His prey went limp beneath him. Suddenly there was a crash nearby. The wolf ran off to see what it was, leaving the girl lying in a pool of blood on the forest floor.  
  
Remus didn't remember anything after that until he awoke the next morning in some brush. He had been soaked in blood, some his, some hers.  
  
He winced, wrenching himself from the painful memory. He wished he could take it all back. If he could turn just turn back time, go back and transform in the shack instead of the forest.  
  
He looked up with tear-filled eyes. A single tear ran down his face as he spoke the name of the little girl who had haunted his dreams since that night. "Kayla."  
  
******************  
  
Sorry it took so long to update! I had writer's block for awhile, but today something just inspired me and I wrote this. I knew where I wanted to go, I just didn't know how to get there. If you'll remember, I did warn you that Remus played a huge part in this story! BTW, I'm writing this as though their fifth year took place this year instead of using the timeline in the books, basically because I'm too lazy to do that much math!  
  
Please review! I might write the next chapter today, I might not. Please tell me what you think about Remus being the one who bit Kayla. Does anyone know what to call Remus, since he turned her. (Kayla isn't the only one pondering that!() 


	6. Breaking the News

Chapter 6 - The Werewolf and the Werecat  
  
By: Starr  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kayla and Nicole. Everything else is NOT mine!  
  
Author's Note: Beware! This chapter is yet to be proofread, so please forgive any typos or little mistakes!  
  
Remus Lupin awoke after a long, long, long night of tossing and turning. He had finally cried himself to sleep around three in the morning. Now it was around eleven and sunlight was streaming in through his open window. He dragged himself up out of bed and into the bathroom.  
  
Inspecting himself in the mirror, he saw his eyes were still red and puffy. His hair was sticking up all over and his clothes, which he had fallen asleep in, were wrinkled and rumpled. Sighing, he began to undress for the shower. It was going to be a long day.  
  
Yesterday, he and Albus had agreed that it would be best for Remus to tell Kayla the truth before she found it out on her own. Remus had no idea how she would react to this revelation. He was preparing himself for the anything and everything - screaming, crying, rage, anger. After all, it was his fault she was a werewolf. He had brought her countless hours of pain and agony, all from that one bite.  
  
He stepped into the warm shower and began trying to wash the grimy feeling off his skin. When he stepped out twenty minutes later he looked considerably better. His eyes were no longer bloodshot from crying in his sleep and his hair was now lying a little flatter than before.  
  
Remus quickly dressed in black muggle jeans and a sweater, along with a pair of clean robes. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and ran a brush through his hair. Although Albus had assured him someone would take over his classes for the day, he still needed to hurry if he wanted to be at his office by noon. That was Albus had told Kayla to come and see him.  
  
He made it into his office just in time. He had hardly sat down when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in!" he called.  
  
The door swung open and Kayla walked in. Her brown hair was windblown because she had come from Care of Magical Creatures, and she was attempting to tame it as she walked in.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Professor?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, you can just put your things on my desk. Come over and have a seat by the fire with me."  
  
He watched nervously as she put her bag on his desk and shrugged out of her cloak. Only when she had settled herself in the chair next to him and was gazing at him expectantly did he speak.  
  
"Kayla, I had Albus call you here today because I have some very important news to tell you."  
  
"Really? About what?"  
  
"Well, it - um," Remus faltered. "It's about your being a werewolf. I suppose you already know that I am one as well?"  
  
"Yes." Kayla told him, clearly puzzled as to where this talk was heading.  
  
"Tell me, Kayla how did you become a werewolf?" he said, unsure exactly how he was going to break the news to her.  
  
"I was bitten in the Forbidden Forest when I was a little kid. I was visiting Hogwarts with my family and snuck off to go exploring. Stupid thing to do, I know, but I was just a kid."  
  
Remus studied her intently. She was looking at him in confusion, trying to figure out where he was going with this discussion.  
  
"Did you ever find out who bit you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Suppose I told you I knew who bit you. Would you like to know who it was?"  
  
"Yes! Tell me about them. Are they a man or a woman? Are they sorry for what they did? It was an accident wasn't it? How old are they? Where do they live? What-"  
  
Remus cut her off with a slight motion of his hand.  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down. Yes, I know who bit you. I know him very well. He's very sorry for what he has done. Although it was an accident he still had nightmares about it and wakes up in the middle of the night. Kayla, I-" he stopped, choked up for a moment, dropping his gaze to the floor.  
  
He paused for a moment, forcing himself to calm down. Then he forced himself to look up and meet her anxious gaze. Amber eyes met amber as his eyes locked on hers.  
  
"Kayla, I bit you."  
  
She looked at him in stunned silence for near thirty seconds before passing out in a dead faint on the floor.  
  
"Well, that went well." Remus mused as he bent over the young girl, making sure she was alright.  
  
******************  
  
"My head," Kayla thought groggily. "What happened? Where am I?"  
  
She opened her eyes, wincing as she saw the bright sunlight streaming in through the infirmary window.  
  
"I see you're awake."  
  
She looked toward the end of the bed, seeing the blurred figure of Professor Dumbledore smiling down on her.  
  
"You took quite a fall back in Professor Lupin's office."  
  
"How long have I been out?" she wondered.  
  
"Only about four hours," he replied.  
  
Kayla sank back onto the pillows, dazed. This was not happening to her. Professor Lupin could not have bitten her. This was some bizarre dream she would wake up from at any moment. Yet, in dreams you can't feel pain, and her head was definitely throbbing. It was real.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" she wondered aloud. "Why didn't he find me that night?"  
  
"He did. He was in the Hospital Wing all the next day, even though you were still unconscious. Then he had to leave before the Ministry officials showed up to register you. Otherwise he could have been sent to Azkaban."  
  
"So you knew? And my parents knew? And none of you could bother to tell me?" She didn't even try to disguise the anger in her voice.  
  
"I am very sorry, Kayla, but you were much too young. If you had somehow let slip his identity he could have had to face serious consequences. In fact, he didn't even know you were the girl he bit until I told him yesterday. He was never told your full name, only that your first name was Kayla."  
  
Kayla nodded, "Where is he now?"  
  
"Remus is in his chambers. Her thought it best that he not be here when you woke up in case you didn't want to see him. I can go get him if you like."  
  
"Would you please?"  
  
"Of course, my dear," he said.  
  
Kayla watched as Dumbledore swept out of the hospital wing, then she collapsed back onto her pillows, wondering what she was going to say when Remus arrived.  
  
******************  
  
Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but I felt it was better to do her confrontation with Remus in a chapter by itself and I will work on getting that written and posted ASAP. Thanks to Neoma for reviewing the last chapter! Please review! The more reviews I get the more motivated I am to post.  
  
I just posted a short song fic to Martina McBride's "Concrete Angel" and I would be grateful if you would take the time to read it. It's really short and you can get through it in just a couple of minutes and I would really love feedback about it. I centers on Hermione.  
  
That's all for now! Please review!  
  
~Starr~ 


End file.
